dance with devils remx ritsuka
by Hopeless Romantic FREAK
Summary: this is a storyabout what would happen if Rem came back to Ritsuka 6 years after they parted. this is my take on what i think would happen. what will happen to ritsuka now that Rem is back in her life. will there romance contuie and why has rem returned \


chapter 1

on eveing in toyko in an office buillding there sat a beautifull caramel head. this caramel head was in fact was Ritsuka tachibanna. Ritsuka used to be the forbbidon grimore but now only a small amount of her powers remained and it had been a whole 6 years since she last saw Rem the devil she had fallen in love with. since they had parted ways she had gone back to her normal or semi normal life though Ritsuka did have to admitt she missed Rem alot. she herself had changed a far amount her face and body had becom fair more matured and her hair was down to her waste and as it happened she was wearing her normal work day out fit a white blouse, black suit jacket, and knee langth black skin tight skirt and black stilietos with her hair down. she had grown to be very matured and beautifull.

but as thing were she knew it was veery unlikly that she would see him anytime soon she couldnt help but wish he was here she was now 22 years old and alone she had never been able to move on so here she sat at her desk in her office doing work wondering what Rem was doing and if he had moved on when suddenly the intercome on her desk that her assistant and her kept in contact throught interupted her thoughts.

siging she pressed the talk button and said "yes, what is it luke"

waiting for his voice she sat back. "um sorry to bother you ms. tachibanna but you see there are 3 gentlemen here to see you. they said its on a personal matter"

hmm odd she thought i dont remmeber having any social calls at work before wonder who it is. "i see and did you get there names"

the resever cracked as he cleared his throat " um they said there names are Rem, Mage, and Urie. they didt give any last names however should i send them in or not" he half wispeered

"hmm yes please do sendd them in they are aquaintences of mine." this couldnt be just a coinceadence could i mean all three of those couldnt have the same name right. she thought to herself. o please dont let it be a coinceadence.

she calmly sat waiting to see if her reasoning was right or not but while she may have looked calm and collected on the outside she was freaking out on the inside she was over joyed and nervous at the same time. i mean if Rem has returned then why and how but all those thoughts were quickly shushed when the door opended to reveal her assistant with o my she thought it really is them, she couldnt help but think when she saw Mage-san , Urie-san, and Rem, her Rem only slightly older. she couldnt believe her eyes and as they walked in and stood above her desk all were smiling kind smile the only difference was that Rem was smiling more and had a look of happiness but also longing. her assistant realizing this was an intamit moment slowly backed out of the room and only as the door closed was Ritsuka snapped out of her mind and back into the present.

slowly she got up and walked over to Rem and gently placed her hand on his cheek she couldnt help but ask "is that really you Rem" in a wisper. his answer was small and sweet and he put his hand over hers and then kissed it he then gentally pulled her into his chest as a hugg. he was so warm and as his arms wrapped around her, he nestled he head and one hair in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. she could feel the smiles and stares of Mage and Urie but it didnt bug her at all she was loving having rem hold her.

just then she heard a poilite cough and turned her head to see Mage and Urie standing there looking pretty uncomfortale and realized what position she was in with Rem. looking back at hime while blushing like mad she let go of him as he let go of her. they extaged a look and then Ritsuka looked at the other devils and said "o sorry. hello Mage san and Urie san its been a while its really good to see you again" she said hugging each of them even while she could feel the glare shot from Rem each time they held on for too long. but unfourchantly this breathed an awequard silence as the devils shared looks about Ritsuka who looked lost in thought it was clear that she was debating which of her many qeustons to ask first. all the while still holding onto Rems hand.

in the end it was the other devils who broke the silence when they said " well we can see you have alot of qeustons so we'll let Rem explain, so that we can go get a drink from the staff room while you too can catch up. we'll nock when we come back. i hope we can talk some more later my little butterfly" Urie said smiling while shotting Rem a look that said i can tell you want some alone time with her before heading to the door when they were just about to leave Ritsuka remmebered something important.

"o Mage san and Urie san i should warn you now that my co workers can be a little nosy. so they will certaining try to get information from you about everything you know about me. probably because i dont get any visiter ever. so be carefull they may try to mob you." she said unaware of the shocked expression Rem was wearing from behind cleraly surprised with her words."

"o dont worry babe. i can handle them just fine." Mage said

"yeah my little butterfly no need to worry." Urie said as both of them left Ritsuka was reminded that she was all alone with Rem. then as she turned around she came face to face with him. she hadnt realzed he was this close. and he still had that look of longing in his eyes. then suddenly he bent down and kissed Ritsuka passionitly, surprising Ritsuka who just melted into his arms and kissing him back in a matter of seconds.


End file.
